


He's a Vampire

by Gomboc123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, cursed post, edwin twilight au, i hate everyone who encouraged me in this but most of all myself for writing it, the cursed crack au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomboc123/pseuds/Gomboc123
Summary: Cursed fic from the Edwin Twilight crack AU. Winry tries on the new earrings her boyfriend got her as a gift, while Edward puts his vampire powers to use and tries to sneak up behind her in the mirror. T for language.





	He's a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that for these past few months, I've pretty much been completely absent from this site, and writing fanfiction in general, and I'm really really sorry about that! A combination of things has just made it pretty much impossible for me to keep up with all the writing I should have been doing, and I really do apologize for that. 
> 
> If you follow my tumblr (where I'm most active if you want to reach me), you've likely seen me complaining about the fact that back in December, my sister broke my laptop, and I haven't bought myself a new one yet. And while I have written fic on my phone before, for fics like Voracity and Fire In His Eyes, I really do need the computer to take with me to write with. But along with that, school and a few other emotional issues have lowered my time/motivation for writing, and it's starting to get a bit better now, but the last few months really did hit hard. 
> 
> However! That doesn't mean I did absolutely no writing at all! I have this story and one other royai fic which I realize I haven't posted onto here or AO3, so now's my chance to do it. I still don't know when I'm finally going to get myself a new computer, so there remains an indefinite pause with some of my multichapter fics, but I feel bad for leaving everyone abruptly, so here's a fic I wrote a couple weeks ago. 
> 
> The Edwin Crack Twilight AU is something my friend mellorad and I came up with forever ago, and I got an ask from thestaffofra on tumblr about it, which resulted in this nonsense here. Sorry I posted something literally nobody was asking for, but here's my reminder that I haven't, in fact, died. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed!

Winry’s hand ran through her hair and she smiled, letting the hair fall back behind her ear and moving to pick up the earrings she had on the table.

Last night, Edward, her vampire boyfriend, had stayed the night again and given her a new pair of earrings to show his gratitude for fixing his leg. They were little silver studs, much like her old ones had been, but these were slightly larger, and they shone brighter than the old ones ever had, as Ed had splurged for real silver this time instead of an unknown alloy. Ed may be weird as fuck sometimes, but at least he cared enough about Winry to get her amazing gifts.

The thought made her smile grow brighter- Ed’s normal fashion sense was that of someone who probably robbed Hot Topic in the dark, but he managed to look beyond that while shopping for Winry. He resisted the urge to buy her something covered in spikes or skulls or some other tacky, emo thing she would never be caught dead in. But he respected her normal, practical sense of style.

Winry’s fingers quickly separated the earrings from their backs, and then put each earring into place on her ears. She stopped for a moment to admire her new jewelry, then moved to continue putting her other six earrings in. After she got through, she figured she would have to wake Ed up to show him how great she looked, and how fantastic of a choice he made in picking her gift out.

And as she adorned her ears with the remaining pieces of jewelry, it seemed that she wouldn’t even need to go very far to show Ed, because she heard the distinctive, metallic _clomp_ of his automail foot hitting the ground as she walked.

Her eyes looked in the mirror beside her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend coming up behind her, but she was met with the sight of an empty room. Confusion took hold for a moment before Winry realized, _oh yeah, vampire._

She shrugged it off, at the same time realizing that his inability to appear in mirrors might have also factored into his inability to dress himself like a normal person- or um, normal vampire. Did he dress like that because he couldn’t see how terrible it looked? Or because he genuinely thought he looked cool? Did being a vampire have anything to do with it? Hmmm. Lost in her thoughts, Winry didn’t say a word as Ed approached, until she realized he wasn’t saying anything to her either.

Was he trying to sneak up on her? Aww that was kind of cute, but Winry wasn’t about to let him get the best of her.

She heard his footfalls about a foot behind her when she turned around and opened her mouth, “You’re not very good at this, you know, Ed.”

“Wha-“ His golden eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, giving Winry a great view of his fangs, “When- How did you know I was behind you?” He was genuinely confused, “You couldn’t possibly see me in the mirror.”

“Ed,” Winry laughed, “Even though I couldn’t see you, I hope you do realize that your automail makes noise against the floor,” She looked down at his sockless feet poking out of his black pajama pants.

“Shit,” He looked down too, then pouted, “Winry, I’m even more determined now.”

His eyes raised once more to meet hers, a steadfast gleam overtaking them, “What?” Winry’s eyes were probably confused.

“I promise I’ll get our bodies back soon, Winry. That way I can sneak up on you in the mirror without getting caught. Just watch me, Winry, I promise next time I try to do this, I _will_ be silent,” Ed clenched his fist to his chest and looked dramatically off into the distance. He was so theatrical sometimes. _At least he’s cute_ , thought Winry.

“I know you’ll succeed too, Ed,” Even if he was being a little overdramatic, Winry still supported him as much as she could, “My automail might not be silent of hardwood floors, but I promise I make it the best I can so that you and Al can get your bodies back as soon as possible.”

Winry pulled him into a hug, closing off the distance between them and leaning her head on his shoulder. And upon feeling his girlfriend’s embrace Ed was sparkling again. Not metaphorically, like his girlfriend; he was literally sparkling. A ray of sunshine from the window was hitting him right in the face. It was kind of blinding.

“Also Ed, have you seen the new earrings you gave me?” Winry pulled slightly away, and then shook her head so that the long strands of hair framing her face fell back behind her ears again, “I know I told you last night, but I love them.”

“Wow,” Ed looked up at her in awe, and Winry felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks at the gaze of adoration her boyfriend was giving her. He was a vampire, and could be a fucking weirdo sometimes, but times like this when he was completely adorable were what made Winry remember why she fell in love with him.

“You like how I look?” Winry asked Ed, and he nodded his head, his own golden hair moving back and forth as he did so, adding to the sheer amount of light which was reflecting off of him at the moment.

Maybe he wore so many dark colors to contrast how much he glittered. This was real food for thought.

“Winry, you look beautiful,” Ed cupped her face in his automail hand, and Winry leaned in to kiss him. She loved her nerdy, emo, vampire boyfriend.


End file.
